The present disclosure relates to a cleaner.
Cleaners may be classified into a manual cleaner that a user moves in person for cleaning and an automatic cleaner that automatically moves for cleaning.
Manual cleaners may fall into, depending on the types, a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handy cleaner, and a stick cleaner.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a handheld vacuum cleaner has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1127088 (registered on 8 Mar. 2012).
The handheld vacuum cleaner includes a suction pipe, an airflow generator, a cyclone, a power supply, and a handle.
The cyclone is disposed between the handle and the suction pipe, the airflow generator is disposed right over the handle, and the power supply is disposed right under the handle. Accordingly, the airflow generator and the power supply are disposed behind the cyclone.
The airflow generator and the power supply are relatively heavy parts of the components.
According to this document, since the relatively heavy airflow generator and power supply are disposed right over and under the handle, respectively, the center of gravity concentrates on the handle in the entire handheld vacuum cleaner, so it is inconvenient for a user to use the handheld vacuum cleaner and the user's wrist may be injured.
Further, according to the document, since the airflow generator is disposed behind the cyclone, the channel for guiding air from the cyclone to the airflow generator is necessarily long and the air discharged from the cyclone is sent to the airflow generator with the flow direction changed, which causes a large flow loss.
Further, according to the document, since the airflow generator is disposed right over the handle, the air discharged from the airflow generator directly touches the hand holding the handle.